Empty
by SmilingSinner
Summary: Me siento vacía, Hagi... Me siento tan vacía... ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer ante esta oledada de sentimientos? ¿Y por qué estás tan distante conmigo? Duele. Duele en lo más profundo del corazón. Dime, Hagi... ¿tú me amas? Saya x Hagi
1. El abrazo de la lluvia

* * *

Este es el primer fanfic que subo en esta página. Ojalá y todo salga bien.

La idea surgió tras ver el capítulo 29 (La sangre maldita) en el que se encuentran en París. Sentía la necesidad de hablar por Saya y  
de expresar todo aquello que yo, poniéndome en su lugar, sentí.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

Saya se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su cuarto

Saya se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su cuarto. Abrió un poco los ojos con pesadez y, tras menear levemente la cabeza, comenzó a despertar. A su lado, sentado en una silla se encontraba Haji, mirándola con atención. Cuando esta se incorporó el joven se puso de pie, erguido.

-Haji- murmuró Saya, tocando su cabeza lentamente.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- pero sus rasgos permanecieron firmes, inmunes a todo.

Ella calló, sintiendo una punzada en su estómago.

-… No- susurró –No importa.

Él no habló más, sólo comprendió y calló.

Saya alzó su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él: tan fríos, tan distantes… y a la vez, aunque le costase reconocerlo, tan bellos. Una sensación de vacío y soledad rellenó poco a poco los huecos más profundos que habían en su cuerpo. Sintió que iba a llorar, sintió que un sentimiento iba a condensarse en forma de lágrimas. Y, por primera vez, comenzó a sentir una angustia injustificada, o eso creía ella.

Bajando su cabeza trató que Haji no se percatase de su pésimo estado. Intentó silenciar su sollozo, el primero del día pero no el último.

-Haji…- murmuró, de nuevo -¿Podrías dejarme sola, por favor?- no, no lo deseaba. No deseaba quedarse sola: necesitaba que él se quedase allí con ella.

Entonces… ¿por qué actuaba así? Lo más fácil sería esconderse en las ropas negras de su caballero, enterrar la cabeza en su pecho y llorar: llorar muy fuerte, disfrutando el único contacto físico que él le daría, un simple abrazo.

-Si es lo que deseas…- susurró.

De pronto, sin casi percatarse de ello, Haji había abandonado el cuarto, la había dejado sola, muy sola, más de lo que él se podría imaginar.

Saya alzó la vista y miró la puerta por la que él se había marchado. Poco después contempló la silla, donde él se encontraba escasos minutos atrás. Esa angustia volvió y, con ella, la anterior sensación de abandono.

¿Pero por qué se sentía así? ¿De dónde nacía todo aquello, así… de pronto?

Sus lágrimas salieron al instante, entre la rabia, la tristeza, el dolor y la pena, pena por ella misma y por su estupidez: por encontrarse en un estado que ni ella comprendía.

¿Por qué lloro? Sólo se ha ido de mi cuarto…

"_Si es lo que deseas…"_ – recordó que le había dicho, antes de marcharse.

¿Si es lo que deseo? ¡Por supuesto que no lo deseo!

Se tumbó en la cama y tapó su cara con sus manos. Por algún motivo, al haberle dicho de marchar, ella guardaba la esperanza de que él se opusiera, que se acercara a la cama y que la abrazaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Que acariciara su cabeza y que le susurraba su nombre tratándola de calmar. Sí, era eso lo que necesitaba y lo sabía.

Algo rondó por su mente: la facilidad con la que Haji aceptaba todo lo que ella decía.

-De acuerdo…- pensó –Es mi caballero, él está aquí para cumplir lo que yo anhele pero…- paró -¿Acaso no le preocupa lo más mínimo que me encuentre mal? ¿No le remuerde que llore? ¿No desea lo más mínimo consolarme?- y, a esta última pregunta, sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar –… Está claro. No le importa lo más mínimo que me encuentre mal, no es capaz de saltarse lo que yo le diga y hacer lo que quiere, aunque… bah, ¿para qué querría alguien como él hacer algo así?

Secando sus lágrimas se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Ahora, la tristeza había dejado paso a la rabia: una rabia consentida.

Salió del cuarto cabizbaja, queriendo mostrarse afectada por lo ocurrido –pese a no ser grave-

Cerró la puerta tras entrar al salón del piso y Lewis le sonrió.

-¡Buenos días, Saya!- sonrió él rondando por la cocina.

Ella también le saludó sonriendo, fue a preguntarle algo cuando, al alzar la mirada, sus ojos chocaron con los de Haji. Este se acercó a donde ella se encontraba y la miró fijamente. Saya esperó con impaciencia un: "¿Estás mejor?" pero este no llegó, solo pudo volver a ver esos ojos serios y esas facciones rígidas y frías. Notó cómo el corazón se le encogía y por primera vez llegó a pensar que Haji era realmente un insensible.

Ante ese silencio sepulcral, Lewis habló.

-Todos han salido- rió. -Incluído Riku.

Saya se apartó con una sequedad extraña en ella de Haji, dejando de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Kai también…?- le preguntó con una preocupación fingida  
-Sí, lo que oyes- y miró por la ventana. –Con el mal tiempo que hace…- suspiró.  
-¿Crees que lloverá?

Anhelaba que lloviese. Quería que lloviese, para así poder sentir el abrazo del agua, la caída de las lágrimas del cielo… Creyó que quizás de esa forma podría sentirse mejor.

-Bueeeno…- lo pensó. –Supongo que…  
-Vale, gracias- le cortó, tomando un "sí" como respuesta.

De pronto se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a irse.

-Saya- le llamó Haji con suavidad, tratando de enterarse de por qué era necesario salir en ese mismo momento.  
-¿Pero dónde vas, Saya?- le preguntó Lewis.

Sólo hizo caso a la segunda llamada, dejando a su caballero atónito, haciéndolo sentirse claramente ignorado.

-A dar una vuelta- sonrió.

No miró a Haji, pero este le siguió.

Cuando estaban en la puerta, comenzó a llover a cántaros. Saya no se quejó, es más, agradeció para sus adentros que el tiempo le regalase algo así.

-Saya…- la volvió a llamar él.

Esta se giró y le miró con frialdad, tratando de imitar sus gestos.

-Qué- le preguntó secamente.  
-… Está lloviendo.  
-Ya, ya sé que está lloviendo- le contestó bordemente –No estoy ciega, ¿por qué te crees que he salido si no?

"¿Qué le ocurre?"- se preguntó Haji, comenzando a temer un posible enfado en Saya.

Él se quedó mirándola, aún no sabiendo el por qué de sus actos.

-Nadie te ha dicho que vengas conmigo- le dijo seriamente –Yo me voy, si no quieres no te vengas- y, diciendo esto, se adentró en la lluvia.

Haji la siguió y comenzó también a empaparse.

Caminaron por la larga calle unos segundos y, sin poder evitarlo, la joven se giró.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Es que tú también quieres mojarte o qué?  
-Ya me he mojado- comentó él.  
-Tsk- se quejó Saya. –No te veía con muchas ganas de seguirme, por eso lo digo.  
-Es mi obligación seguirte allá donde vayas.

El estómago de la chica se encogió: ¿Qué era… su obligación?- pensó exasperada.

¿¡No podría utilizar un término más adecuado!? ¡¡Tal como…!! ¡¡Tal como…!! ¡¡ARGH!!- y apretó su puño.

-Pues si me sigues por obligación lárgate y piérdete por ahí- y comenzó a andar enfadada.  
-Pero Saya…- la llamó él, llendo tras ella.  
-¡QUE NO ME SIGAS!- y apretó el paso.

Él echó a correr y la alcanzó a los segundos. Agarrándola de un brazo giró su cuerpo mientras ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES! ¿¡NO DICES QUE ME SIGUES POR OBLIGACIÓN!? ¡¡PUES ADIÓS, YA TARDAS EN IRTE!!- y sus lágrimas quisieron volver a salir, aunque por orgullo la joven no las dejó.

Haji cogió a Saya y la pegó a su cuerpo, tratando de abrazarla.

-¡NO QUIERO TUS ABRAZOS, DÉJAME!- y, dándole una bofetada, logró librarse de sus manos.

El caballero bajó su cabeza en silencio, mientras que aún podía verse la marca roja que había dejado la mano de Saya en su pálida mejilla.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, como enloquecida, sin cordura, mientras mojaba nuestros cuerpos.

Me sentí culpable por haberte pegado, por haberte hecho callar. Sé que tú sólo querías tranquilizarme pero…

-Haji…- le susurró ella. –Perdóname…

Alzaste levemente tu cara y la echaste a un lado. Cerraste tus ojos y la meneaste con pesadez, indicándome que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien.

-… No importa.

En aquellos segundos interminables, en aquel silencio incómodo… Sentí… No, no podía estar pasando aquello, Haji… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora mismo, en este instante…?

Me acerqué a ti y te abracé, sintiendo sobremanera lo ocurrido, recordando lo mimada y estúpida que me había comportado escasos minutos atrás.

-Perdóname… Por favor…- te repetí, cuando tú me correspondiste rodeándome con tus brazos.  
-… No tiene importancia- susurraste mientras llevabas una de tus manos a acariciar mi pelo.

La lluvía seguía cayendo pero en ese momento ya no me importó estar empapada, no me importó no llegar a sentir ni una parte de mi cuerpo seca. Me intenté concentrar en ti, en tu cuerpo, en tu abrazo, en tu aroma el cuál, pese a la lluvia, podía reconocerse. El roce de mi cara en tu pecho, de mis manos en tu espalda, presionándola sobre tu ropa con la yema de mis dedos…

Quise atraversarte, quise poder colarme en ti y formar parte de tu cuerpo, Haji… Quise fundirme contigo, literalmente. Y quise que nunca cesase ese instante, que siempre nos encontrásemos así… Bajo la lluvia de París, en aquella calle insólita y oscura.

Me separé de ti tras unos minutos y, dando marcha atrás volví sobre mis pasos al piso.

-¿Dónde vas?- me preguntaste sin apenas alzar tu voz.  
-De vuelta al piso…  
-… ¿No querías dar una vuelta?- dijo casi en susurros.

Saya frenó en seco y agradeció a la lluvia que camuflase sus lágrimas.

-… Ya no.

Me di cuenta de que el abrazo de la lluvia no era cálido. Era más bien frío y distante, ya que sólo te rozaba y se arrastraba hasta perderse, una y otra vez. Sólo te rozaba y luego se iba… te rozaba y se iba… así, sucesivamente. Cada segundo caían miles y millones de gotas de las cuales, un alto porcentaje, rozaría tu piel. De pronto esa sensación de soledad volvió a mi: "Ni las gotas de lluvia permanecen a mi lado, todas huyen, todas mueren estrelladas contra el suelo"- y la imagen de aquellos que habían muerto delante de mí regresaron a mi mente, sólo causándome más dolor.

-Volvamos- te dije, a la par que echaba a andar.  
-Entendido- comentaste tú, siguiéndome.

_Me siento tan vacía, Haji…_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n-ñ Cualquier crítica es bien recibida (no sean muy duros ;; xD)

Si tienen un rato y no es mucha molestia dejen su review :3 Así podré saber qué opinan de la historia. Se aceptan recomendaciones n-ñ

Matta ne!


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

* * *

He aquí el segundo capítulo. Intentaré ser rápida en subir los demás.  
Espero que disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo

Seguimos en París.

"--" (Cambio a otro narrador)

* * *

Era la noche del día después de lo ocurrido y Saya no podía dormir. Irene había muerto y se sentía más culpable que cualquiera por ello. Le dio su sangre y esta la mató, ¿por qué? ¿no buscaban su sangre para poder curarse? ¿por qué entonces ella no se recuperó?

-Si sólo hubiese puesto un poco de resistencia…- no pudo evitar susurrar, mientras se llevaba una mano a tapar sus ojos.  
-Habría muerto de todos modos.

La voz de Haji sonó cortante e impecable en el vacío que creaba la oscuridad en el cuarto. La tenue luz de la Luna entraba por la ventana e iluminó su perfil, el cuál me contemplaba fijamente, sentado en una silla a lo lejos.

Haji portaba en sus manos el violonchelo, el cuál sacó de su funda.

-Pero si yo hubiese…- me volví a reprochar.  
-Tú no tienes la culpa, Saya…- y antes de pronunciar mi nombre fuiste hablando más y más bajo.

Tomaste entre tus manos el arco, el cuál comenzó a rozar las fuertes cuerdas de aquel instrumento. Una suave melodía brotó de él y la melancólica esencia que producía impregnó toda la habitación. Me incorporé lentamente y, al encontrarme sumida en ese trance nocturno, no pude más que sentirme mal de nuevo.

Pude verte lejos de mi, tocando. Sintiéndote, con esa música, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Habría dado cualquier cosa por que hubieses tirado el violonchelo al suelo y te hubieses acercado hasta mí, susurrándome cerca del oído que todo estaba bien, que nunca dejarías que estuviese mal…

¿Por qué siento esta necesidad de tí?

Aunque ahora que lo pienso…

¿Qué sería de mi sin ti, Haji?

No quiero ni hacerme a la idea de cómo estaría el mundo en tu partida.  
¿Quién me ayudaría?  
¿Quién me apoyaría?  
¿Quién simplemente se me quedaría mirando por las noches, junto a mi, velando mi sueño?

La respuesta más clara sería otro caballero. Es más, ahora mismo cuento con dos: tú y Riku. Pero Riku… No, Riku nunca podría llegar a alcanzarte.

Sé que muchas veces, como ayer, te odio. Por tu comportamiento, porque eres un estúpido cuando no me haces caso (¿o soy yo la que quiere que le hagas demasiado?) y porque… ¿por qué más?

Aunque piense todo esto…

-Haji…- te llamé, otra vez casi a punto de llorar.  
-¿Sí?- respondiste instantáneamente mientras dejabas de tocar el violonchelo.  
-Tú nunca me vas a dejar sola, ¿verdad?- y fue entonces cuando mis lágrimas no pudieron evitar precipitarse por mis mejillas. Bajé mi cabeza avergonzada y noté cómo te ibas acercando a mi más y más. Aparté la vista y susurré. -Perdóname… soy una llorona…- y cuando menos me di cuenta giraste mi cara, agarrándome de la barbilla.

Me miraste fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes y, con esa misma mano, secaste mis lágrimas.

-Jamás te dejaré sola, Saya.  
-Eso mismo dijeron todos… y míralos… ¡han muerto!

Callaste durante unos segundos y luego soltaste mi cara, aunque seguiste mirándome.

-Sabes que hay cosas que me diferencian de ellos- me dijiste suavemente, sin apartar tus ojos de los míos.

Por un momento el corazón se me encongió y latió con fuerza. Noté que un rubor tiñió mis mejillas. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿En qué estaba pensando exactamente?

-En primer lugar- empezaste –No soy humano- y callaste –Y en segundo…- fuiste a continuar, es más, pude ver que tus labios continuaban la frase sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. No te escuché.  
-¿Y segundo…?

Bajaste tu mirada y negaste con la cabeza, indicándome que no era nada importante.

-Descansa- y te levantaste de la cama –Mañana te espera un duro día. Te tocaré para que duermas- y volviste a agarrar el violonchelo.  
-No- me negué.

No quería más música, sólo te necesitaba al lado mío. Ahora, no mañana ni otro día: ahora.

-Haji…- le empecé a llamar.  
-¿Sí?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pretendía decirte: "¡Ven, siéntate al lado mío y mira qué bien que duermo!"? ¿Estaba loca?

-… Nada, déjalo.

Afirmaste y tomaste el arco del violonchelo, para tocarlo otra vez. Yo te frené.

-No.

Alzaste tu vista mirándome interrogativamente.

-No quiero que toques, Haji. Quiero… estar en silencio.  
-Si ese es tu deseo…- susurraste mientras guardabas todo en su funda y te acomodabas en tu asiento.

-…- callé.

No podía ser verdad…

¿Cómo podría explicarte todo esto? Era la sensación más inusual que había sentido en toda mi vida. ¿Necesitar? ¿Desde cuándo yo he necesitado algo o a alguien? Si algo he aprendido en lo que llevo de viaje es a no depender de nadie… Ya que sólo me causará dolor cuando todo acabe. A no depender de papá, ni de Kai, ni de Riku… y menos aún de ti, quién más me ha acompañado a lo largo de estos años.

Pero… no puedo evitarlo. Puedo estar sin Kai, sin David, sin Lewis, sin Riku… y sí, claro que los echaré de menos pero… ¿Puedo acaso estar sin ti? ¿Podría mi corazón soportar ese choque, Haji? ¿Podría conciliar el sueño sin ver tu silueta oscura en una esquina de mi cuarto por la noche? ¿O podría ser capaz de luchar sin oirte susurrarme: "Saya, pelea"? No… no podría.

¿Por qué tú eres tan diferente?  
¿Por qué lo que tú me entregas no puede hacerlo nadie más?  
¿Será porque eres mi caballero?

¿Será porque llevas mi sangre?  
¿Llegaré a sentirme así de unida con Riku algún día…?

No quiero pensar en el por qué de mis actos… en el por qué de mis pensamientos. Tengo tanto miedo a darme cuenta de lo que es realmente… Tengo tanto miedo a darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti…

… ¿Será amor?

¿Puede que a esto sea a lo que llamen amor?

Pero… oh, Dios… ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? ¿¡Acaso alguien puede explicarme por qué estoy así!? ¿¡Qué es el amor!? ¿¡Es que se puede describir!? ¿¡Por qué me siento tan perdida!? ¿¡Por qué estoy tan vacía sin ti, Haji!?

Las lágrimas se agolpan con fuerza contra la almohada y comienzo a sollozar fuerte. Oigo el sonido de la silla y tus pasos firmes acercándose.

No… no quiero que me toques. Sé que tus manos sólo me harán más daño.

Te sientas a mi lado y me tocas levemente el hombro, ya que estoy tumbada bocabajo.

-¿Saya? ¿Ocurre algo?- me preguntas suavemente.

Yo me remuevo y hago que te apartes de mi unos centímetros, alzó mis ojos llorosos y te miro fijamente, sin poder evitar sentirme peor.

-Saya…- susurras.

No puedo remediarlo.

Me abrazo a ti con fuerza y comienzo a llorar en tu pecho, agarrándome a tus ropas.

-Haji…- te llamo mientras sollozo.

Tú abrazas también mi cuerpo, te noto más cerca aún de mi, más cerca que la tarde anterior, cuando nos abrazamos bajo la lluvia.

En el silencio puedo oir tu respiración entrecortada sobre mi cabeza, tu barbilla rozando mi pelo, tus latidos frente a mi y, alzando mi vista, puedo observar tu pálida piel, que asoma por el cuello de tu camisa.

Vuelvo a notar ese rubor teñir mis mejillas, y las mis manos tiemblan sin una explicación lógica. Estábamos tán cerca, Haji… Nuevamente quise atravesarte, quise formar parte de ti. Aunque, con ese abrazo sentí que estaba protegida, que nada ni nadie podría atraversarme si tú me rodeabas.

-Saya, dime en qué piensas- me susurraste mientras acariciabas mi pelo.

Dudé unos instantes, ya que no sabía qué decirte. Ante mi silencio tú continuaste hablando.

-Desde que despertaste ayer tarde te noto extraña, ¿ha ocurrido algo?- preguntaste suavemente sin apenas alzar tu voz.  
-… No lo sé- y era cierto. No tuve que esforzarme en mentirte ya que ni yo misma sabía qué estaba ocurriéndome –De pronto es como sí…  
-¿…?- bajaste tu vista y nuestros ojos chocaron.  
-Sólo cuando…- intenté articular palabra, pero no podía, no si me mirabas de esa forma.

Me aparté de ti y bajé mi cara.

-Saya…- susurraste.

_Es como si sólo tú pudieses curarme de esto…_

_Sólo cuando me abrazas, sólo cuando me miras… sólo cuando estás a mi lado y me apoyas, todos los problemas se esfuman, todo está bien, todo vuelve a la luz, a su cauce natural… _

_Pero cuando no estás, Haji, mi mundo se sume en la oscuridad, me pierdo, me caigo y lloro… y lloro mucho._

-… No me gusta verte así- confesaste, mientras bajabas tu cara.  
-A mi tampoco.  
-Saya- de pronto me miraste con decisión -¿He hecho algo mal? Dime, ¿me he equivocado en algo? ¿no he sabido cumplir bien tus deseos, acaso?  
-¿Cómo que…? Claro que has sabido… mejor que nadie, Haji…- pensé.  
-No es eso…- te comenté en voz baja.

Me miraste necesitando una respuesta y yo fui a dártela, tratando de olvidarme de todos los prejuicios.

-Haji, últimamente yo…

De pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente y entró Riku, con una cara triste y apagada. Nada más vernos sonrió.

-¡Sabía que estarías aquí!- susurró para que nadie despertase.

Entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Me aburría, así que pensé que estarías despierto- le sonrió a Haji -Pero… ¿Qué haces tú también despierta?- me preguntó el pequeño, un poco preocupado.  
-Hm… yo…- traté de decirle.  
-Le molestaba la cabeza- me salvaste.

Le miré y afirmé lentamente.

-Será mejor que la dejemos sola- y tu mirada se cruzó con la mía durante unos segundos.  
-¿Estás seguro de que…?

Apoyaste tu mano en el hombro de Riku y no hicieron falta más palabras. El pequeño afirmó y, tras darme las buenas noches, salió del cuarto. Antes de tú también abandonarlo me volviste a mirar y susurraste.

-Que descanses.

Tras ello, oí el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Aquel pinchazo tan agudo volvió a encoger mi estómago. Y, de nuevo, esa sensación de soledad.

**--**

Salí con Haji al tejado y nos quedamos durante unos largos minutos contemplando la Luna. Acababa de hacerme el caballero de Saya-neechan pero, sin embargo, me sentía muy inútil. Le miré a él, que contemplaba el cielo entre una mezcla de melancolía y seriedad. Pese a que Haji parece tener siempre la misma cara, noté en su faz cierta preocupación. ¿Estaría así por el dolor de cabeza de Saya?

-Haji- te llamé e instantáneamente tú me contestaste.  
-¿Sí?  
-Desde que yo también soy un caballero me siento más unido a Saya-neechan… pero sin embargo me doy cuenta de que soy muy débil- y bajé mi cabeza avergonzado –Nunca podré luchar como tú, ni matar a todos esos monstruos, ni nada por el estilo… Creo que soy el caballero más inútil de todo el mundo…- y, tras susurrar esto último, escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

Noté que me miraste cuando comenzaste a hablar.

-Hay cosas que sólo tú puedes hacer por Saya- dijiste suavemente.  
-¿Cómo qué?

Tras un periodo en silencio, volviste a tomar la palabra.

-Estate siempre a su lado- y, en esto, alcé la vista para mirarte.  
-¡Pero tú también pued…!- pero antes de que pudiese terminar me cortaste.  
-No- dijiste secamente. –No puedo.

No supe qué más decir, sólo me pude quedar mirándote mientras girabas tu cara lentamente y la apartabas de mí. De nuevo, tus ojos volvieron a estar tristes. ¿Habría pasado algo entre Saya-neechan y tú? Sí… debe ser eso. O bueno, puede que haya sido la lluvia…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado nwn aquí meto a Riku como narrador, ya que es una persona ajena a la historia de Saya y Haji y alguien que, según mi opinión, puede aportar un punto de vista muy interesante.

Sigo insistiendo en los reviews, para mi no son un método de decir "¡Mira cuántos tengo!" sólo me gustaría y consideraría un detalle que comentáseis este fic. De ese modo, como ya comenté,  
puedo saber si os gusta o si deseais que lo continúe.

Si todo sigue igual serán 5 capítulos, aunque aún no lo tengo muy claro, la verdad... xD

Saludos y que pasen un buen día .


	3. En las calles de París

* * *

Parte del capítulo está sacado del 29 del anime. En parte lo he cambiado, porque me quedé con ganas de que fuese así (espero que no les moleste)  
Saya calla y Hagi habla.

Espero que disfruten con este cap Yo me lo he pasado muuuuy bien escribiéndolo n.n

Sin más, aquí os lo dejo :3

(Empezamos con Kai y luego seguimos con Hagi)

* * *

Sí, lo sé… Irene había muerto. Me culpaba por no haber podido protegerla, pero sé que Saya también lo hacía por haberle dado parte de su sangre.

Desde que llegamos a París está comenzando a actuar de una forma extraña, cosa que me asusta. Parece estar… ¿en otro mundo? Puede que sea la dificultad de esta misión, que a cada día se complica más. Además, carga las vidas de demasiadas personas sobre su espalda y… Joder, ¿qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarla?

Ahora Riku también se ha ido a su lado y me he quedado extrañamente solo. Pensé que él y yo siempre estaríamos en un margen, ayudándola y apoyándola en la medida de lo posible pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Que él ha traspasado esa raya y se ha ido con ella, a su lado. Mientras yo me quedo aquí, apartado en este lado oscuro y frío, esperando poder ser de utilidad (aunque sé que es difícil)

Últimamente hay otra cosa que me tiene en vela, y es ese tio que va con Saya, Hagi. ¿Quién se supone que es? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿De qué se supone que conoce a Saya? Y… ¿por qué percibo ese magnetismo entre ellos? Sí, ¿qué pasa? Puede que esté un poco celoso (pero es mi hermana pese a todo y la quiero, no me gustaría que le ocurriese nada malo)

Pues este tio, Hagi… Se le ve muy raro y serio y encima soso (seguro que no tiene tema de conversación) pero en el fondo (FONDO, FONDO) parece ser bueno (aunque con esa cara de muerto cualquiera lo diría… Ehem…)

Lo único que me tiene molesto es su forma de mirar a Saya. Sí, esos ojos… Bueno, supongo que ya no me queda otra cosa que reir por no llorar. Puede que sea una estupidez, pero creo captar cierto halo de enamoramiento cuando la mira a los ojos, o cuando lucha a su lado e incluso cuando la observa sin que ella se de cuenta. Pero desde que Saya está extraña… ¡él también ha cambiado! Pareceee… ¿se podría decir triste? ¿apagado? Argh, no lo sé… Sólo sé que esto no está del todo bien y que aquí están pasando cosas que ni Saya me cuenta ni yo capto, al parecer.

Daría lo que fuera por poder ponerme en la piel de ese maldito violonchelista…

--

-Saya- te llamé suavemente desde la acera, junto con Riku.

Tú alzaste la vista, un poco sorprendida: en ese instante comprendiste que no te dejaríamos ir a dar una vuelta sola. Callaste y pude percibir ese matiz de saciedad en tus ojos.

-… Gracias- te apresuraste a decir tras colocarte a nuestro lado y comenzar a andar.

Esa tarde estabas preciosa.

-¡Saya-neechan!- sonrió Riku con su habitual alegría -¡Anímate, ya verás como ahora nos lo pasamos bien! Hagi nos va a llevar a un sitio- y dejó de hablar lentamente, tratando de producir cierto aire de misterio.  
-¿A… un sitio?- preguntaste con curiosidad aunque sin dejar de lucir esa faz preocupada -¿A qué sitio?- me miraste.

Seguí caminando sin mirarte fijamente a los ojos. A los segundos contesté.

-A mi lugar favorito- hacía tiempo que quería llevarte allí. Es más, siempre me había planteado hacerlo cuando pisásemos el suelo parisino pero… bueno, no es que acabe de molestarme aunque… ¿Por qué Riku debe acompañarnos? No puedo dejar de hacerme esta pregunta, aunque sé la respuesta: él también es ahora tu caballero.

Sonará iluso pero siento un deje de envidia. Siempre había sido yo tu caballero: siempre había sido el único. Ahora… Hm. Con Riku las cosas no serán igual. De todos modos si tú eres feliz así… no me importará lo que ocurra.

Conforme caminábamos iba lanzándote alguna que otra mirada de reojo, tratando de disimular mi preocupación por ti. ¿Qué te ocurrió esa tarde? Desde que despertaste te noto diferente, al igual que todos. Y… esa manía que tienes últimamente de no terminar las frases cuando me hablas…

Me gustaría saber qué ocurre.

De pronto, en aquel silencio incómodo, el pequeño habla. Me limito a escuchar.

-Saya-neechan…- te llamó, con un hilo de voz –Me gustaría pedirte algo- y conforme decía esto, su voz iba a apagándose.  
-Dime- sonreiste.  
-Tú…- Riku calló, no sabiendo si terminar de decírtelo –Nunca te odies.

Su inocente voz contrastó con la certeza de sus palabras. En más de una ocasión me habría gustado pedirte lo mismo: Que no llegases a odiarte. Han pasado demasiadas cosas, han muerto demasiadas personas y… tú… Sí, estaba seguro de que te sentías culpable de todo ello.

-Pero…- reiste -¿Por qué debería…?- no pudiste acabar la frase. De pronto, una lágrima rodó por tu mejilla con rapidez -¿Pero qué…?- te asombraste al ver que comenzabas a llorar –Disculpadme.

Aceleraste el paso con rapidez y bajaste tu cabeza mientras te ibas.  
No.

No iba a consentir eso.

Salí detrás de ti y te agarré del brazo tratando de darte la vuelta. No te dejaste y conseguiste alejarte un poco de mí pero, para cuando eso ocurrió, ya te tenía entre mis brazos.

Alzaste tu mirada levemente, unos segundos imperceptibles entre los cuáles vi tus cristalinas lágrimas agolpadas en tus ojos, mientras que agachabas la vista y apretabas tu cuerpo contra el mío en un abrazo extrañamente pasional. Te uniste a mí con todas tus fuerzas, como queriendo transmitirme con tus manos lo que no podías transmitirme con tu voz. En esos momento sentí que querías traspasarme… ¿Extraño, verdad?

Agarraste con fuerza mi ropa por detrás, pegándome más a ti. No pude resistirme a tomar tu cabeza y abrazarte yo también, cubriéndote entera, sintiéndome tu escudo y tu ropa, incluso tu mismo ser. En esos instantes quise despojarme y despojarte de toda vestimenta y sentirte de nuevo, mi piel sobre tu piel, tu suspiro contra mi cuello, tus lágrimas contra mi pecho… Tú, yo… París.

Comencé a notar que dramatizaba y comenzaba a evadirme, no sé en qué medida mi obsesión por ti iba creciendo pero… quise gritarte: "¡Saya, oh Dios mío, te amo!" en medio de la calle. Quise besarte. Quise besarte con todas mis fuerzas y no respirar nunca más. Si me hubiesen dado a elegir… Por favor, habría elegido morirme allí mismo, abrazado a tu cuerpo.

¿Será que estoy eloquenciendo?

Tu llanto cesó y te separaste un poco de mí, dejando de sentir así tu calidez en mi torso. Dejaste una extraña sensación de vacío, como si quedase un hueco de aire puro que aún permanecía vagando y rozándome. No pude evitar sentirme dichoso de haberte tenido tan cerca.

-Lo siento, Riku...- le dijiste al pequeño, que te dejó un pañuelo con el que te sonaste y secaste tus lágrimas –Lo lavaré y te lo devolveré…- y lo guardaste en tu bolsillo.  
-Hm…- de pronto noté la mirada del joven clavada sobre mí, pero yo no lo observé –Hagi… está sonriendo.

Ah.

Sentí un rubor teñir mis mejillas y me apresuré a borrar esa tonta sonrisa de mis labios. Alcé la vista y eché a andar.

Soy un estúpido.

De pronto oimos una voz que nos resultó familiar.

-¡Eh, Saya, Riku!- era Kai.

Llegó hasta donde estábamos y sonrió.

-Había salido a dar una vuelta y… ¡bueno, qué sorpresa!- en su voz noté un deje de mentira. ¿Había salido a buscar a Saya?  
-Estábamos dando un paseo todos juntos- le sonrió Riku.  
-¿Puedo…?- Kai no acabó la frase.

Él me miró.

Yo le miré.

Y, en cierto modo, sentimos que pensábamos lo mismo.

Él sonrió.

¿Fue una sonrisa cómplice o una sonrisa de lástima?

Fuera lo que fuera dejó la sombra de la ironía plasmada en ella: de la ironía y el sarcasmo como si dijese "¿Qué remedio me queda que…?"

-Riku, ¿te vienes conmigo a que me compre un bate?- sonrió Kai a su hermano mientras apartaba la vista de mi.  
-¡Pero íbamos a ir al lugar favorito de Hagi, nichan!  
-Está bien, Riku… No te preocupes. Yo te lo contaré todo- sonrió también Saya.

¿Podría estar eso pasando?

¿Iba a quedarme a solas con Saya… como solía ocurrir antes?

Por un momento, el simple hecho de tenerla para mí solo me llenó completamente. Y ese chico, Kai… ¿había notado mi deseo de estar con ella? Si lo había hecho es que, o yo no sabía disimular muy bien o él lo captó porque siente lo mismo hacia ella.

… ¿Podría ser eso cierto?

-Entonces… nos vemos luego…- dijo Riku un tanto afectado por tener que ir.  
-De acuerdo- sonrió Saya.  
-¡No pongas esa cara, vamos! ¡Ya verás como te lo pasas bien!- le fue diciendo Kai mientras se alejaban.

Cuando se perdieron en la calzada tú bajaste la cabeza. Pasados unos segundos nos miramos.

-Acompáñame- te dije mientras empezaba de nuevo a caminar.

Tardaste un instante en reaccionar pero, tras unos minutos, volvíamos a encontrarnos en el camino.

Llegamos a una calle estrecha, en la cuál a lo lejos podía divisarse la torre Eiffel. Pude notar tu asombro al mirarte a los ojos, los cuáles abriste con emoción.

-Vaya…- suspiraste.

Era la hora de comentártelo, aunque fuese grosso modo.

-Mientras dormías a menudo caminaba por estas calles. Lo que disfrutaba era esta ciudad de noche. Cuando la gente estaba profundamente dormida podía caminar por las calles. Sin dormir, completamente solo. Era una experiencia satisfactoria. El sentir los adoquines bajo mis pies, la esencia del aire húmedo, el ruido de las bocinas de los coches distantes, los aullidos de los animales… los diversos sonidos.

Tú callaste, esperando al parecer que yo continuase narrándote aquello.

-Incluso cuando no podía verte ahí, no podía oirte… -agaché mi cabeza, mientras frenaba en el punto donde mejor se podía contemplar la vista –Misteriosamente, aún podía sentirte.

Al frenar, tu cuerpo se detuvo junto al mío y trató de encontrarse con mi mirada.

-Y entonces encontré la respuesta.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo. Quise seguir, quise contarte por qué era tan importante ese lugar para mí pero, al mirarte a los ojos, cualquier sonido procedente de mis labios enmudeció. Ahora sólo se pudo oír el correr del viento, que balanceaba suavemente tu corto cabello.

-Hagi…- susurraste, casi imperceptiblemente.  
-¿Sí?

Sentí cómo dabas unos pasos hacia mí lentamente. Agachaste tu cabeza un poco, aunque pude captar tu nerviosismo.

-…- callaste a falta de palabras. Sabía que te ocurría algo, de nuevo. Esta vez no me quedaría quieto, esta vez me aclararías todo.

Estaba cansado de esperar.

Tomé tu cara con mi mano por la barbilla, alzándola. Tus mejillas estabas sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados, en una mezcla de vergüenza y un sentimiento más que no supe describir. Agarraste esa mano que te sujetó con las tuyas y cerraste del todo tus ojos tras suspirar.

-Tus manos están frías…

Me avergoncé cuando me susurraste aquello, sin a penas separar tus labios. Te solté levemente queriendo que te mantuvieses de esa forma, mirándome a los ojos. Entonces, fue mi mano la que se detuvo en tu mejilla y la cubrió por completo, acariciando tu bello rostro. Por unos segundos quise deternerme, estaba cruzando aquella barrera y no sabía si tu estarías dispuesta a aceptar el siguiente paso.

-Saya…- susurré lentamente.  
-Hagi, yo…- dijiste a la vez que yo pronuncié tu nombre.

Cerraste tus ojos con fuerza y noté cómo te pegaste más a mí.

¿Estabas pidiendo una continuación o eran mis deseos de besarte los que hicieron que acercase mi rostro al tuyo?

En aquella callejuela iluminada por el atardecer pude escuchar tu respiración entrecortada con claridad. Pude percibir tu aliento sobre mi cara y pude sentir cómo mis labios iban acercándose a los tuyos lentamente. Disfruté ese instante como único en mi vida.

Tanto tiempo amándote, Saya… tanto tiempo deseándote. Ahora comenzaba a cumplirse algo que había anhelado hacía mucho: besarte, otorgarte tu primer beso.

No podía aguantar más, tu respiración se aceleraba y dejaste escapar un suave ruidito de tu gargante, tratando de abstenerte, intentando ir en contra del deseo, algo que comenzaba a cubrirme con sus temblores. El tiempo se iba deteniendo, los segundos pesaban, hasta el mismo aire pesaba… No encontraba momento ni lugar, mis labios no llegaban a los tuyos pero yo luchaba para acercarme. Sentía mi corazón detenerse, mi respiración acabándose… el oxígeno lo llegaba a mis pulmones.

De pronto, te noté, te noté más y más cerca. Tu calidez, aquella vehemente sensación imposible de ignorar… Y, justo en ese instante tan bello… justo en ese momento bañado de oro…

-¡Saya, Hagi! ¡Qué alegría veros!- la ruda voz de Lewis se oyó cerca de nosotros.

Mi corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse lentamente, sentí un odio profundo hacia ese hombre y quise acercarme a él y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo. El beso, maldita sea… Lo tenía tan cerca… _La tenía tan cerca…_

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- sonrió mientras agarraba con fuerza unas bolsas, probablemente de la compra.

Saya se había girado con rapidez y sus mejillas estaban horriblemente coloradas. Una sensación reconfortante me llenó, no la había llegado a rozar pero, sin embargo, ella no parecía disgustada con el comienzo de beso. Tuve que intervenir para que no fuésemos descubiertos.

-Saya, ¿te encuentras mejor?- te dije mientras hacía que secaba tus lágrimas (unas lágrimas invisibles)

Captaste en seguida el engaño.

-A-ah… Sí, gracias, Hagi…- y bajaste tu cabeza, tratando de calmar tu sofoco.  
-Vaya, ¿he interrumpido algo?- comentó entre la gracia, la burla y la lástima.  
-No- contraresté al instante.  
-No- dijiste tú también, sin planearlo.

Me miraste aún avergonzada y te dirijiste a Lewis sin poder a penas mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Dame, Lewis! Cargaré alguna bolsa.  
-Buaf, te lo agradecería sí…

No permití eso, así que fui yo quien agarrase algunas.

-O bueno, claro… Hagi es más indicado que una señorita como tú- rió.  
-¡…!- y pensar que no le dejaba cargar con unas bolsas al arma esencial en la lucha contra los quirópteros.

Bueno, antes que eso era Saya. Era… sí. Era Saya.

Caminamos con Lewis hasta el apartamento, un camino que se me hizo eterno. En él tuve tiempo para reflexionar sobre mis actos.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?

No estaba seguro de ello pero, desde que te había sentido tan cerca, no podía conformarme con olvidarlo. Necesitaba continuar lo que había dejado a medio, si tú me lo permitías.

No quise ser grotesco a la hora de calcular y planear mis próximos pasos pero, esa misma noche, cuando todo el mundo durmiese, resolveríamos todo.

Sí.

Esa misma noche lograría besarte, aunque me dejase la piel en el intento.

No podía soportar esa presión.

No tenía nada que perder: o lo intentaba o moría deseándote.

Sí, Saya.

Esta misma noche te besaré.

* * *

Y... ¡Aquí os lo dejo! xDDDDDDDDDD Sí, lo sé (H) Soy malvada muahaha xD Pero así desearéis más el próximo cap -  
Voy a hacer una pausa porque quiero que me deis vuestra opinión sobre esto... TT

Pregunta del millón: ¿Queréis lemon en el siguiente cap?

Si no queréis no lo añado, pero si la mayoría me lo pideee... no tendré más remedio que ponerlo sonrisa maléfica xDD

Vuestra es la decisión

Ahora Hagi ataca ¬¬ Agárrense los cinturones! xDD

Saludos y que pasen un buen día ;3


	4. Contra la cómoda

* * *

Bueno, aquí va el cuarto capítulo.  
Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado con exámenes y... ya se sabe xD

Este es el penúltimo, así que espero que lo disfrutéis.

Y el lemooon...

Vosotros leed ;3

Espero que os guste

* * *

Hagi…

Es horrible esta pesadez.  
De pronto siento que hasta el aire pesa y este se atreve a cargarse en mis hombros, incitándome a caer. Mis brazos comienzan a no responder, al igual que mis piernas y… ¿Qué es esta calidez?  
De pronto comencé a notar tu cara cerca de la mía, aún con los ojos cerrados.  
Miré tus labios, los cuales se entreabrieron a punto de susurrar mi nombre.

Y, justo en ese instante…  
Ya está: todo se fue al garete.  
Te separaste de mi y yo de ti sin poder evitar sonrojarme. Pasé de sentirte pegado a mí a sólo poder recordar tu calidez. Tu suave mano acariciando mi mejilla… Tus ojos cerrándose lentamente y…

-¡Eh, Saya! ¡Saya!- me llamó Lewis sacándome de mis cavilaciones -¿Vienes o qué?- sonrió.

Estábamos a la puerta del apartamento. Él lo había abierto y se encontraba dentro, ordenando la comida en la cocina.

-¡A-ah! ¡V-voy!- le grité.

De pronto me giré y pude ver a Hagi, que estaba detrás de mí sujetando aquel ataud. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, sin esbozar si quiera una sonrisa. Yo me di la vuelta y me metí en el piso, ya que no soportaba aquella tensión.

Él… había estado a punto de besarme, ¿verdad?

Puede que en ese instante comprendiese que eran ciertos mis temores. Estaba enamorada.

Coloqué las bolsas sobre la encimera y miré por la ventana. La tarde había caido y darían casi las nueve. Pronto cenaríamos.

--

De pronto Kai y Riku llegaron, saludando desde la puerta y cerrándola. David salió de un cuarto, alterado por el escándalo.

-¿Qué ocurre aqu…?- pero no le dejaron terminar.  
-¡Eh, Lewis!- le llamó Riku con emoción -¿Para qué son todas esas bolsas?  
-He pensado que esta noche… ¡Vamos a cenar todos juntos! ¡Voy a prepararos la mejor comida que hayáis probado en toda vuestra vida!- rió.

El pequeño sonrió y zarandeó a Kai, preguntándole si lo había oído.

-¡Pero nada de gandulear!- rió Lewis –Tendréis que ayudarme. Vamos, Saya.

Al llamarla esta parpadeó. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- se quejó Kai tocándole la cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo –Hoy estás muy despistadaaa…

Lewis rió por lo bajo y no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de reojo a Hagi, que se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa mirándolos. Al hacerlo el joven alzó una ceja, preguntándose a qué venía esa mirada y esa risa tan peculiar.

-¡Vamos a prepararlo todo!- sonrió Riku -¡Vamos a poner la mesa, Saya-neechan!- y, cogiéndola de la mano, la sacó de la cocina.  
-No arméis mucho jaleo…- se quejó David, preocupado por la misión más que por la cena.  
-¡No te preocupes David! ¡Y quita esa cara tan larga, que hasta a ti te va a gustar esto!

El rubio bajó su cabeza y se la rascó con sarcasmo, atreviéndose a poner en duda lo que había dicho su compañero.

Aún desde la cocina podían escucharse las risas de Riku y Saya juntos con las burlas de Kai. Pero, pese a todo, también podía percibirse la falta de ruido por dónde Hagi se encontraba, ya que nadie se percataba de su existencia en esos instantes, ni si quiera Saya.  
Al rato Lewis los reclamó en la cocina para preparar el postre. Saya y el pequeño entraron riendo junto con Kai y fue cuestión de segundos que se pusiesen manos a la obra.  
La joven agarró una manga pastelera con chocolate tal como le había indicado Lewis. No obstante fue imposible hacerlo bien, ya que Kai la movió.

-¡Jajaja!- comenzó a reír el chico al ver que Saya se había manchado el traje.

Esta se giró en cólera y, en un rápido movimiento, le echó chocolate encima a Kai.

-¡¡Saya-neechan!!- gritó Riku asombrado mientras reía.

Saya echó a correr por la casa perseguida por Kai, el cuál no paró hasta poder atraparla.  
Ella, en uno de sus intentos de huír, se topó frente a frente con Hagi, el cuál la miró de nuevo a los ojos. En unos segundos llegó Kai y agarró a Saya por la cintura, levantándola en peso.

-¡Uah, brutoooo! ¡Suéltameee!- pataleó mientras reía.  
-¡¡Chicos!!- gritó David comenzando a enfadarse por todo ese jaleo.  
-Déjaloooos…- sonrió Lewis -¿No ves que se divierten?  
-Con la comida no se juega…- siguió quejándose él.

Lewis soltó una carcajada y llamó a los demás.

-¡Vamos, venga! ¡Que el pastel no se decora solooo!  
-¡¡Ya vamooos!!- rió Riku tratando de separar a Saya de Kai.  
-¿¡No sabes con quién juegas, eeeeh!?- rió el joven haciéndole cosquillas a su víctima.

Ella rió con fuerza mientras trataba de separarse de él.

-¡¡Paraaaa!! ¡¡Jajajaja!!  
-¡¡Niichan no seas maloooo!!- reía Riku.  
-¡¡Esta es mi venganza!! ¡¡Muahaha!!- gritó Kai.  
-¡¡Baaaaka!!- le sacó la lengua Saya.  
-¡¡Seráaas…!!  
-Chiiiicoooos…- les llamó sonriente Lewis -¿A que lo hago yo, eh?  
-¡¡Nooo!!- dijo Saya –¡¡Dejadme que le eche yo el chocolate!!- y salió disparada hacia la cocina.  
-¡¡No es justo!! ¡¡Tú ya le has echado, yo también quiero probaaar!!- Riku la siguió.  
-¿¡Y yo quéee!? ¡¡Ven aquí!!- rió Kai.

Hagi contempló aquella escena sin ni siquiera esbozar una sonrisa. Se mantuvo espectante y rígido, observando cómo zarandeaban a Saya, cómo reían con ella y cómo la hacían reír. Mientras, él, aún junto a la mesa, se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos cuando los de ella coincidían con los suyos. Tristemente tuvo una sensación de desasosiego difícil de controlar. Ahora, sólo en el salón, pudo escuchar de nuevo aquellas risas que martilleaban sus oídos poco a poco. ¿Envidia? Sí, puede que fuese eso, aunque no se paró a pensarlo. Sólo había una forma de aplacar ese brote de melancolía: y era con una dosis más de la misma. La única manera de hacerlo era confensándole al violonchelo sus más profundos sentimientos, por ello, se escabulló por la ventana de un cuarto hasta uno de los balcones. Ya allí, acomodado en una silla, comenzó a tocar suavemente.

En la cocina ya todo estaba preparado. Nadie se percató en la ausencia de Hagi, ni siquiera la misma Saya, que estaba envuelta en su peligrosa dosis de vida familiar feliz, como antaño con George. Comieron mientras reían, hablaron mientras intercambiaban unas sonrisas y, mientras, la grave melodía del violonchelo se extinguía en ese ruido, llegando a no ser ni oída.

El postre llegó y con él más risas. Se empacharon de tarta y gastaron todas las bromas que pudieron y más sobre lo mal decorado que estaba.

-¿Qué pensábais? Si lo ha hecho Saya…- rió Kai.

Esta le dio un coscorrón mientras se quejaba.

-¡Oye, que tú también lo hiciste!- se excusó la joven.  
-Pero lo que peor echo está es lo tuyo, bleeeh- le sacó la lengua.

Saya rió en una indignación fingida.

-Vamos, Kai…- rió Lewis –Deja de molestar a la pobre de Sayaaa…  
-Kai nichan es muy duro siempre con ella…- comentó el pequeño mientras comía tarta.  
-¡Repite eso!- se quejó Kai mientras le daba en la cabeza a su hermano-  
-¡A-ay, gomeeen…!- sonrió.

La sobremesa fue más tranquila, en la cuál hasta se atrevieron a hablar de la misión grosso modo.

Cuando el reloj sonó rondarían las once de la noche. Se formó un silencio y Saya, al concentrarse, pudo escuchar el violonchelo de Hagi. Eso le recordó a él mismo, su caballero.

-¡A-ah!- cayó en la cuenta.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Riku con curiosidad.  
-Es sólo que…- permaneció en silencio unos instantes –Hagi…

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo mismo: No estaba allí.

-Vaya, es cierto…- dijo Lewis –Pobre Hagi, lo hemos tenido marginado- rió.  
-Ahí va… es verdad: ¡Hagi!- se acordó Riku también –Pobrecito- comenzó a preocuparse –Lo hemos ignorado totalmente…

Kai suspiró y todos pudieron percibir en él ese aire de: "Estoy más agusto sin él encima de mi hermana"  
Saya sintió un nudo en el estómago, entre los nervios, el pastel y el arrepentimiento.  
¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que él no estaba con ellos?

En ese instante la joven se levantó de la silla y sonrió a los demás comensales.

-Oigo el violonchelo, estará tocando en el balcón. Será mejor que vaya con él un rato…

Lewis rió de nuevo por lo bajo y Saya se sonrojó levemente, recordando que él les había encontrado en una situación un tanto comprometida.

-… Sólo para ver cómo está- continuó ella tras toser.  
-_Ya…-_ susurró Lewis –En fin, sí. Eso será lo mejor.  
-Saya neechan, voy contigo- comentó Riku un tanto preocupado también por Hagi.

Ella fue a ponerle una excusa tonta cuando Kai lo paró.

-Sí, claro, y me quedo yo solo recogiendo todo, ¿no? ¡Tira para la cocina que hay mucho que fregar!- y él mismo comenzó a recoger todos los platos.  
-Kai…- susurró Saya, sorprendida por el marrón que le había quitado de encima.

Este la miró un poco dolido, aunque afirmándole que todo estaba bien, que podía ir con Hagi a ver cómo se encontraba.

-Gracias…- pensó la joven mientras se alejaba del salón.

Cruzó la puerta de su cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro y la tenue luz de la Luna iluminaba levemente la cama. Allí, en el balcón, podía verse a Hagi de espaldas tocando. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y este se incrementó cuando cerró la puerta y se adentró con pasos nerviosos.

Su caminar era lento e indeciso, necesitando acercarse a él pero temiendo en la misma medida hacerlo. No quería ver su cara de indiferencia ni escuchar su silencio pero, aún así…

--

Noté cómo abrías la puerta de cristal del pequeño balcón. Debías ser tú. Dejé de tocar y alcé mi vista para mirarte. Sí, eras tú.  
Agachaste tu cabeza con vergüenza, mientras que tus manos se apoyaban con indecisión en la barandilla. No te atreviste a mirarme a los ojos, como yo quería que hicieses.  
Toda la decepción que sentía se esfumó cuando, tras susurrar tu nombre, me miraste levemente sonrojada. Mantuvimos un silencio inmaculado en el cuál me esforcé por hablar, más las palabras no salían de mis labios.

-Hace un poco de frío…- dijiste, probablemente por decir, mientras agachabas de nuevo tu cabeza.

Me levanté de la silla y, haciendo un gesto con mi cabeza te invité a pasar dentro del cuarto. Afirmaste aún con vergüenza y entraste. Te seguí, cerré la puerta del balcón y giré mi cuerpo en un intento de buscarte. Allí estabas tú, sentada en un viejo sillón que había junto a una pequeña ventana. La luz que alumbraba las calles de París se colaba por aquel hueco, iluminando tu bella faz. En ese instante quedé bloqueado, no sabiendo si acercarme y besarte o si mantener la compostura una vez más.

-Hagi…- comenzaste a llamarme tímidamente.

Supongo que querías que me sentase junto a ti, así que, si ese era tu deseo…  
Me acomodé a tu lado aún sujetando el violochelo. Sabía que si soltaba mis manos irían a rodearte y no, no quería hacerlo. Esos minutos fueron una lucha entre el hombre y el caballero que vivían dentro de mí. Uno de ellos me incitaba a pecar, mientras que otro me hacía mantenerme rígido y firme. Como casi siempre, volvió a ganar el caballero.  
Ante aquella falta de conversación agarré el violonchelo y me dispuse a tocarlo. Alcé la vista para mirarte y percibí tu mirada de decepción. Por aquello hablé.

-… ¿Quieres tocar?- te invité mientras te tendía el arco del instrumento.

Tú me miraste durante unos instantes a los ojos, para luego bajarlos y mirar el violonchelo. La duda te atemorizó un poco aunque, tras yo insistir tendiéndotelo, aceptaste.

-Aunque hace ya mucho que yo no…  
-Da igual- me apresuré a decirte –Cosas así nunca se olvidan, Saya…

Afirmaste sonriendo con amargura, posiblemente sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto.

Entre temblores apoyaste el arco sobre las cuerdas del instrumento. Lo deslizaste lentamente mientras las tensabas y, en un intento de tocar correctamente, un pequeño ruido similar a un desafino brotó desde la caja de resonancia. Cerré mis ojos durante ese breve lapso y me miraste avergonzada, temiendo probablemente haberme roto los tímpanos.

-L-Lo siento…- te disculpaste mientras intentabas volver a tocar.

Te paré agarrándote con fuerza de la muñeca. Me miraste a los ojos y volviste a sonrojarte. Yo me acerqué más a ti y, rodeándote con uno de mis brazos, coloqué correctamente el tuyo.

_-… Mantente en esta posición_- te susurré cerca del oído mientras manipulaba tu brazo.

Tú te removiste lentamente y te colocaste entre mis piernas, dándome la espalda. Sonreí, aunque no pudiste verme y, volviendo a sostener tu brazo, lo guié hacia el instrumento. Manejé el mismo a la par que un dulce y grave sonido se escapaba del intrumento. Alzaste levemente la cabeza y sentí que te tensabas en el momento en el pegué mi cara a tu cuello, aún detrás tuya. Cerré mis ojos y continué guiando tu mano por las cuerdas del violonchelo, el cuál emitía cada vez un sonido más dulce. Entreabrí mis labios mientras mi mejilla rozaba tu cuello suavemente, sintiendo cómo te estremecías entre mis brazos. Suspiré y tu bello se erizó. Ante aquello perdí el control de tu mano y, en un intento de retomarla, volvió a escaparse otro horrible ruido. Soltaste el arco y este cayó al suelo en un sonido seco y cortante.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de aquel momento. No tuviste suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para agachar tu cuerpo a recoger el arco. Giré levemente mi cara y dirigí mis labios a tu cuello. Lo rocé lenta y superficialmente aunque, ante aquel roce, encogiste tu cuerpo con nerviosismo.

Te levantaste del sillón y agarraste el arco, que yacía en el suelo esperando ser recogido. Cuando lo tenías entre tus manos te aferraste a él con fuerza, agachaste tu cara y entreabriste tus labios para dirigirte a mí.

-… No he sabido recordar bien cómo tocar- dijiste en voz baja –Lo siento.

Me levanté del sillón y di un par de pasos hasta deternerme a tu lado. Agarré tu mejilla con una de mis manos y alcé tu cara.

-_Estabas demasiado nerviosa, no tienes por qué disculparte._

Tú te sonrojaste mientras te decía aquello. Apartaste tu vista de la mía y te dirigiste hacia la cómoda que se encontraba a tu lado, donde colocaste el arco. Te seguí y me situé a tu espalda mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al tuyo. Al sentir aquel roce te giraste con nerviosismo y volviste a mirarme. Yo agaché mi cara y la acerqué lentamente a la tuya mientras la sostenía de nuevo con mi mano. Cerraste tus ojos y entreabriste tus labios mientras temblabas.

_-… Aún sigues nerviosa_- le susurraron mis labios a los tuyos.

Mi vista se clavó en tus ojos cerrados esperando que los abrieras. Pasados unos segundos lo hiciste, aunque lentamente. Un dulce sonido se escapó de tus labios, similar a un gemido provocado por los nervios. Suspiré con fuerza ante aquello mientras me ahogaba con un brote de agonía.

Sí, Saya. Ahora estábamos solos. Te volvía a tener entre mis brazos y nada iba a impedir que esta vez te besase.  
Abriste tus ojos del todo y tus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, mientras agarrabas mi chaqueta con ellas.

-_H-Hagi_…- susurraste mi nombre entre temblores.

Entreabrí mis labios y me acerqué más a ti, di unos pasos contra la cómoda y, cuando te conseguí tener acorralada, te besé.

--

Este era un momento único, imposible y, en una gran medida, excitante. Tus labios se demoraban pasionalmente y rozaban los míos con calidez mientras que tu lengua se adentraba lentamente en mi boca. Sentí tus manos clavándome contra la cómoda y sosteniendo mi cintura con fuerza, en un posible intento de calmar toda esa pasión reprimida. Sujeté tu cara con mis manos y profundicé aquel beso, mi primer beso, en una mezcla de indecisión, vergüenza y atrevimiento. Sentí que no era la primera vez que besabas a una mujer, es más, me atrevía a dudar que fuese la primera a la que clavabas contra una cómoda. Pero, por otro lado, sentía que era imposible que hubieses despilfarrado toda esa pasión con otras féminas. No… tú no eras así de expresivo y mucho menos con las mujeres.

Tras aquel intenso lapso de tiempo que pasamos besándonos separé mi cara de la tuya. La bajé con rapidez y mis mejillas se sonrojaron más que nunca. Alzaste mi cara con una de tus manos con fuerza, mientras me obligabas a mirarte a los ojos. Sentí que me engullías con ellos mientras que, los míos, no pudieron evitar dirigirse a tus labios ahora rojos. Volviste a acercarlos esta vez más suavemente, disfrutando con cada uno de los roces que ambos provocaban. De pronto sentí tu mano subiendo hasta mi hombro y, una vez allí, lo comenzaste a acariciar suavemente. Desplazaste la misma un poco más a la izquierda, hasta que rozaste mi cuello. Me estremecí y mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse. En ese mismo momento apartaste tus labios de los míos y los dirigiste hasta mi cuello, el cuál comenzaste a besar con suavidad. Dejé escapar un silencioso gemido de mi boca mientras llevaba una mano a taparla. Un calor inhumano recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí cómo éste se acumulaba en mis mejillas, en mis ojos y en mi entrepierna. Me aferré a ti avergonzaba, mientras te atrevías a recorrer mi cuello con tu lengua. Me arrascaste otro gemido, que no pudo evitar sonar en aquel hueco silencio. Sentí más cerca tu cuerpo del mío y me di cuenta de que este también comenzaba a desprender un calor insoportable. Apartaste tus labios de mi cuello y me miraste de reojo averiguando y comprendiendo qué estaba pensando. Volviste a besarme y yo dirigí una indiscreta mirada a la cama. Bajé mi vista y supiste exactamente qué pasaba por mi mente.

_Hagi, ¿deshacemos las sábanas?_

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! x3  
Nooo, no me matéeeis... xD El lemon estará en el próximo cap U Es que tienen que ser 5 (porque soy así de maniática xD para más información leer mi perfil...) y si lo escribía todo aquíii.. x3  
además xD que no se podía, que era demasiada información para un cap (Excusa barata xD)

En fin Intentaré actualizar pronto . mañana mismo me pongo a escribir el último.

Estoy muy contenta con todo el entusiasmo que estáis mostrando con la historia en momentos así son en los que me enorgullezco de escribir.

Sin más preámbulos aquí lo dejo :3 Que paséis un buen día!

(Y ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna queja informarme sobre ella )


	5. Dulce vehemencia

* * *

Bueno, triste pero felizmente aquí está el quinto y último capítulo de la historia...  
Tenía ganas de subirlo, pero por otro lado me atemorizaba la idea de acabar el fic.  
Supongo que en breve me pondré a pensar en otra, aunque esta me ha llenado bastante.

Y bueno... ¿¡Queríais lemon!? ¡¡Aquí tenéis el lemon!! xDDD No podréis quejaros, que he pasado un buen rato escribiéndolo xD (Y sí, éste es el capítulo más largo de todos)

En fin... Última nota de autor al principio del capítulo que haré en esta historia. Me estoy poniendo dramática... xD en serio que me da mucha lástima que todo esto acabe.

Por último (y ya os dejo leer en paz xD) daros las gracias a todos los que habéis leido y posteado este fic Si no habéis hecho lo segundo y no he tenido ocasión de hablar con vosotros agradeceros de todo corazón vuestro interés. Para mí que una historia que yo escribo sea leída me importa más de lo que imagináis, es algo que llega a llenarme y me produce una plena felicidad.

Basta de pasteladas de autora xDDDD

Espero que os guste :3

* * *

Sólo podía percibir el susurro de tus besos en un silencio hueco.

-Eh, Kai-nichan- le llamó el pequeño.  
-¿Sí?

Habían terminado de recoger la cocina y estaban colocando los platos en la platera.

-Creo que…- Riku hizo un parón tratando de corroborar lo que tenía en mente –Sí…- afirmó.

"De pronto ha dejado de oirse el violonchelo"

_Estábamos solos, deliciosamente solos sobre aquella cama._

_La medianoche murmuraba al salir y aún podía verse la luz de los faroles en la calle._

Tus labios ardían sobre mi cuello y lo besaban lentamente, de vez en cuando asomando tu lengua y arrancándome algún que otro suspiro. Alcé mi cara completamente sonrojada y entreabrí mis ojos para mirarte.

Te colocaste sobre mí y agachaste tu cara hasta que nuestras narices chocaron. Exhalé aire y, alzando un poco mi cara, te besé sin cerrar mis ojos. De pronto sentí cómo tu fuerte brazo se tensaba al apoyarse en la cama y acercar tu cuerpo más a mí. Noté cómo unos dedos comenzaban a recorrer mi cuello dulcemente y cómo éstos mismos se deslizaban desde él hasta mi clavícula dibujando un camino serpenteante.

Llevaste tus labios hasta mi cuello e hiciste el mismo recorrido que llevaron tus dedos con ellos, besando ahogadamente mi piel, la cuál comenzaba incluso a pesarme. Alzaste tu mirada levemente y tus ojos coincidieron un instante con los míos. Cuando los volviste a bajar una de tus manos se apresuró con cautela a comenzar a abrir mi camiseta por los hombros, dejándome con uno de ellos al descubierto. Lamiste lentamente el recorrido desde mi clavícula hasta él y, mientras te distraías en tu tarea de provocarme, deslizaste mi camiseta hacia arriba con la excusa de comenzar a acariciar suavemente mi abdomen. Un escalofrío me hizo encorvar mi espalda y alzar mi cabeza con un placer indescriptible pero cierto. Ante todos esos roces comencé a temblar y a desear más y más de ellos.

Volviste a besarme y, tras hacerlo, te dedicaste a observar mis reacciones. Entorné mis ojos con vergüenza mientras que tú introducías tu fría mano por mi camiseta, llegando a posarla cerca de uno de mis pechos y jugando con la apertura delantera del sujetador.

_-Está fría…- _te susurré mientras agarraba tu brazo con una de mis manos.

Tú sonreíste y acercaste tus labios hasta la parte superior de mi cuello, bajo mi oído. Besaste esa zona y pude escuchar el suave murmurar de un roce delicioso. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y encorvé mi columna elevando levemente mi pecho y casi llegando a tocar el tuyo. Volviste a mirarme y, mientras me besabas, subiste del todo mi camiseta. Antes de que pudiese protestar o avergonzarme de aquella situación cubriste de ombligo a cuello mi piel con húmedos besos. Un leve gemido escapó de mi boca y mordí mi labio inferior cuando susurraste cerca de mi pecho. Me incorporé y, mientras me ayudabas, quité mi camiseta y la dejé desperdigada por el suelo, ya que en esos momentos era lo que menos importaba.

Rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi cuerpo al tuyo mientras podía sentir mi bello erizarse al contacto de tus frías manos en mi espalda. Ahogué un suspiro y dirigí mis labios hasta tu cuello a penas cubierto por la camisa.

Llevaste tu mano a mi pelo y tus dedos se perdieron poco a poco el él a la par que me acariciabas.

Fui abriendo lentamente los botones de tu camisa y, llegado un punto, te despojaste de tu gabán negro y lo apartase también. Apoyé una de mis manos a un extremo de tu cuello y acerqué mi boca a rozarlo suavemente. Me sonrojé cuando pude sentir tu piel bajo mis labios y suspiraste alzando tu cabeza. Recorriste mi espalda con tu mano, dibujando unos pequeños círculos cerca de mis homoplatos y clavando suavemente la yema de tus dedos sobre mí. Besé tu cuello delicadamente y expulsaste calladamente una bocanada de aire cuando mi lengua se incorporó a aquel juego. Continué besando tu piel mientras terminaba de desabrochar tu camisa y la abría con vergüenza, dejando tu torso a la vista. Apartaste las manos de mi espalda y terminaste de deslizar tu camisa hasta quedarte totalmente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Bajé mi mirada con sonrojo y tú elevaste mi cara agarrándome por la barbilla y volviendo a besar mis labios. Seguidamente me fuiste recostando de nuevo sobre la cama, lentamente.

Mis nervios comenzaron a crecer conforme iba dándome cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

_Estaba con Hagi…_

_Y, probablemente, acabaría haciendo el amor con él._

_Pero era inevitable… ¿verdad?_

_Por alguna extraña razón quería apartarme de su lado, ya que no estaba bien hacer este tipo de cosas con él pero, por otro lado… No, no podía… Aunque me cueste decirlo le deseaba, le deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y no anhelaba nada más en ese momento que volver a sentir su piel contra la mía. Era una sensación reconfortante que emanaba una plenitud indescriptible. Sonreí para mis adentros pero, de nuevo, los nervios me atemorizaron: ¿Desde cuándo yo sabía moverme en ese tipo de situaciones?_

_Sabía perfectamente que él me daría mucho más de lo que yo podría llegar a darle esa noche._

Creo que notaste mi incomodidad en el momento en el que besaste mi pecho por encima del sujetador. Ellos respondieron a aquel roce y me avergonzé cuando, por encima de la suave tela, mis pezones se marcaron frente a tus ojos. Tapé mi cara durante unos segundos totalmente sonrojada pero tú apartaste mis manos. Acercaste tu cara a la mía y besaste mi mejilla mientras me retirabas un mechón y lo colocabas tras mi oreja.

-_Puedo parar en el momento que tú desees…_- me susurraste con una cálida voz que pocas veces había podido escuchar.

¿Cómo podía decirte que pararas? No quería para nada algo así. Es más, pese a la vergüenza quería sentirte más cerca. Sabía que me costaría avanzar en esos momentos pero quería intentarlo… contigo.

-_N-no deseo que pares Hagi…-_ titubeé en susurros con vergüenza.

Tú besaste de nuevo mi mejilla con cariño y rozaste mis labios con uno de tus dedos.

-_No estés nerviosa… No te haré nada malo- _me susurraste.  
-_P-pero… es inevitable no estarlo…  
__-¿Te incomoda la situación?_- preguntaste con cautela.  
_-Sólo un poco, aunque… hm… _-no podía continuar, era demasiado vergonzoso.  
-_¿Sí?_- me incitaste a decir.

Cerré los ojos y entreabrí mis labios para hablarte.

-_… M-me… me gusta…_

Lo había dicho…

Pude ver tu reacción al abrir los ojos lentamente. Tus labios dibujaron una cálida sonrisa y, seguidamente, me besaste. Dirigiste tu boca hasta el comienzo de mi oído y, una vez allí me susurraste.

-_Excelente_.

Mi bello se erizó ante aquello y, de nuevo, cuando volviste a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo. Uno de tus dedos se posó en la apertura del sujetador con cautela y, en un sonido seco, lo desabrochaste. Suspiré con una vergüenza imposible de cubrir, quise despojarme de las tensiones con un suave grito aunque, por miedo a qué desencadería, lo frené.

Abriste despacio el sujetador y fuiste cubriendo su recorrido con suaves besos. Cerré mis ojos y, segundos después, sentí cómo lo habías apartado totalmente y cómo me encontraba ahora yo también desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Miraste mis pechos indiscretamente durante un breve lapso de tiempo y, tras agachar su cabeza, dirigiste una de tus manos a acariciar uno de ellos. Abrí mis labios para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido pero éste no llegó a salir. Llevaste uno de tus dedos hasta mi pezón y lo deslizaste por él presionando primeramente con la yema. Esta vez no me controlé y gemí agudamente. Sentí que estabas satisfecho por la reacción cuando repetiste ese proceso seguidamente. Llevaste tus labios a besar el pecho restante y fue cuestión de segundos que comenzaras a recorrerlo con tu lengua, hasta llegar con éxito al otro pezón. Repetiste el proceso que realizaste con tu dedo, pero esta vez lo lamiste. Gemí con más fuerza y me sonrojé mucho más. Aquella situación le llevó a tensar mi cuerpo y a girar mi cara, clavando mi perfil contra la almohada.

Durante unos segundos de interminables roces bañaste mi pecho con caricias y, tras ese tiempo, apartaste tu mano de mi pecho.

La fuiste llevando lentamente hacia abajo y mi mirada trató de seguirla en la medida de lo posible. Cuando la hube perdido vi cómo alzabas los ojos y me mirabas con cautela. De pronto sentí cómo tu mano cubría mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón en un roce que, pese a ser externo, me excitó como nunca hubiese imaginado. Expulsé una bocanada de aire y mi cuerpo tembló lentamente. Tú me besaste y, con un par de tus dedos desabrochaste mi pantalón. Volví a cerrar mis ojos deseando que toda mi ropa desapareciese y queriendo volver a sentir esa maravillosa sensación de nuevo.

_Todo era perfectamente delicioso._

Cuando bajaste mis pantalones hasta la rodilla los terminaste de bajar con un nerviosismo y ansía que capté en tu velocidad de reacción. Encontrándote aún sobre mí te desplazaste hacia un lado mientras abrías con una de tus manos una de mis piernas. Llevé mis manos a rodear tu cuello y te obligué a acercar tu cara cerca de la mía mientras suspiraba. Besaste mi mejilla y la comisura de mis labios con placer y, tras ello, un nuevo roce me hizo gemir más fuerte. Acariciaste mi sexo por encima de la ropa interior. Podía notar aún tu frío dedo haciendo una leve presión sobre el clítoris, que parecías tener claramente localizado. Besé tus labios y, justo en ese instante, insististe en aquella presión. Gemí antes de rozarte con mis labios y pude notar un claro sonrojo en tus mejillas probablemente por aquella mutua excitación.

-_Saya…-_susurraste poco antes de besarme.

Apartaste la fina tela que cubría mi sexo con uno de tus dedos mientras que, el otro, se adentraba un poco en él. Rozaste esta vez directamente aquel botón de carne y la excitación fue aún mayor. Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder entre aquellos tibios y placenteros espasmos que provocaban tus fríos y largos dedos. La situación fue a peor cuando, tras retirar del todo mi ropa interior, introdujiste uno de ellos en mi vagina.

Esa sensación era la mejor de todas las que había sentido en toda la noche. El contraste entre aquel calor sofocante que sentía y ese frío imposible de arrancar de tus manos. Fue sólo un dedo, pero comenzaste a moverlo con una destreza que jamás habría imaginado en ti.

Aquella imagen de ese Hagi serio e inmutable había variado por una de uno más cálido y deshibido que, extrañamente, mostraba un control inimaginado en aquel ámbito.

Tu dedo fue moviéndose con más rapidez dentro de mí, rozando y estirando aquellas húmedas paredes. Yo gemí con más fuerza aún y tú me besaste para acallarme, ya que podríamos ser oídos. Eso me excitó aún más hasta el punto de no poder controlar lo que de mi boca se escapaba.

Incorporaste un dedo más a aquel delicioso juego y, mientras lo hacías, yo llevé mis labios hasta tu oido. Lamí aún con un poco de vergüenza tu lóbulo y lo mordí tiernamente, para no hacerte daño. Poco después bajé por tu cuello y lo recorrí con mi lengua provocativamente hasta conseguir arrancar un nuevo suspiro.

Cuando comenzaste a ver que la excitación me paralizaba retiraste tus dedos de mi interior. Quedé con una pizca de asombro, pero este se incrementó cuando pude perder tu cara de mi vista, la cuál llevaste hasta la boca de mi sexo. Me incorporé levemente y tú apoyaste tus manos en mis piernas, empujándolas y obligándomelas a abrirlas sin yo poder poner impedimento alguno. Una vez aquello realizado, un ente cálido y húmedo se posó sobre los labios de mi entrepierna. El gemido fue brutal y tuve que tapar mi boca ante todo ese placer si no quería que fuésemos descubiertos. Comenzaste a lamer lentamente aquella zona, ya húmeda de por sí, con tu lengua. Lo recorriste lentamente haciendo una leve presión y abriendo los labios hasta topar con el clítoris. Paraste con cautela en esa zona y tus labios lo besaron lentamente mientras tu lengua lo rozaba. Lo succionaste con suavidad para no romper aquel filamento entre el placer y el dolor.

Pensé que iba a explotar ante todo ese amplio abanico de sensaciones, estaba muriéndome ahogada en mi propio placer. Tragué saliva y pronuncié tu nombre mientras gemía sin poder evitarlo.

-_¡H-Hagi…!_- te susurré con fuerza. Volví a gemir -_¡H-Hagi, detente…!_- sabía que ese placer era demasiado profundo.

Recordé que había algo en tu entrepierna que ninguno había tocado ni mencionado. Una curiosidad aplastante me hizo imaginar cómo sería sentir aquel miembro dentro de mí. Comencé a desear tenerlo dentro mientras seguías recorriendo mi sexo con tu lengua. Un tenaz nerviosismo se concentró en mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. Era como si pudiese sentir un fuerte bulto taponando mi tráquea.

-_¡H-Hagi…!_- te volví a llamar.

Alzaste tu vista y, en cuanto apartaste un poco tu boca de mi entrepierna, te acerqué a mi con brusquedad. Besé tus labios con pasión y pegué tu cuerpo al mío con rapidez, pudiendo sentir esa fuerte calidez que desprendía tu pecho.

_-Hagi, tu… h-hm…_- me besaste, pareciendo comprender de qué estaba hablando.

Me volviste a recostar sobre la cama y, mientras besabas mi cuello con pasión, oí cómo el botón de tu pantalón era desabrochado. El suave deslizar de la misma prenda acabó cuando también la apartaste de ti y de la cama. Tras ella fue tu ropa interior.

De pronto te acercaste del todo a mí y pegaste tu pecho al mío. Acercaste tus labios hasta mi boca y me besaste introdujendo primeramente tu lengua provocativamente. Conforme subiste más tu entrepierna pude notar un ente haciendo presión sobre mi sexo. Alcé mi cara y gemí suavemente tratando de acallarlo. Tú dirigiste tu mirada a la mía, entre una mezcla de deseo, impaciencia y preocupación.

-_Saya…- _me llamaste _–Por favor, avísame si te sientes incómoda o si te hago daño-_ tus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajaste tu mirada. Yo afirmé lentamente y te besé.

Una de tus manos dirigió tu miembro hasta la boca de mi entrepierna. Suspiré y abracé tu cabeza mientras mis dedos se adentraban en tu pelo y desataban tu coleta. Algunos de tus mechones cayeron lenta y desordenadamente sobre mi cara, provocándome cosquillas. Exhalé con fuerza el aire y pude oler tu aroma, el cuál sentía más y más cerca. Volteé mi cara y besé tu mejilla, la cuál estaba rozando la mía. En un instante tú agachaste tu cara y apoyaste tus labios contra mi oído.

Pude sentir cómo el principio de tu miembro se adentraba en mi interior. Una excitación indescriptible y un calor sofocante me cubrieron interior y exteriormente. Sentí que hasta la piel volvía a pesar y me agobié ante el hecho de darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo: no podía despojarme de nada excepto de mis ansias de gemir.

No lo llegué a ver, pero por cómo lo sentía me di cuenta de que aquello era demasiado grande incluso para introducirlo del todo en mi interior. Recordé tus anteriores palabras y me di cuenta de en qué sentido lo decías: estaba claro que a ambos nos preocupaba ese dolor.

Tras introducirlo un poco más sentí como si un aro rodease mi vagina. No podía romperse y no estaba ni metida la mitad de tu miembro. Mis nervios se incrementaron ante el hecho de dejarlo todo allí. Mis paredes se cerraron más y tú llevaste una de tus manos a acariciar mi cara suavemente. Dirigiste tus labios a mi mejilla y pude ver tus despreocupación cuando me hablaste.

-_Tranquilízate…- _aquella cálida voz en susurros me hizo hacer lo que me pedía. Relajé un poco mis músculos y tú volviste a intentar introducir más tu miembro en mí.

Cupo un poco más y, llegado a un punto, comencé a notar un pinchazo agudo. No, no podía avisarte de ese dolor: quería continuar y necesitaba hacerlo. Acallé el pinchazo mordiendo mis labios y aferrándome a tu espalda, mientras presionaba tu piel con la yema de mis dedos. Pese a no decírtelo notaste que dolía. Sabías que ambos queríamos continuar por lo que no paraste, si no que seguiste introduciéndolo. Llevaste tus labios hasta mi oído y, con un matiz de pena, me susurraste.

-_Saya… lo siento…_- haciendo referencia a aquel inevitable dolor.

Negué con mi cabeza, aún completamente sonrojada y te hablé.

-_E-estoy bien… S-sólo… sólo un poco más, Hagi…_

Afirmaste y terminaste de introducir tu miembro dentro de mí con un lento golpe seco. Alcé mi cabeza en ese instante y gemí con fuerza. El dolor había sido totalmente mitigado, dejando sólo un placer inmenso y empírico.

Pude notar cómo sonreías.

Tus manos comenzaron a temblar pero supiste controlarlas. Agarraste mi cintura con ellas y tu miembro comenzó a deslizarse lentamente dentro de mí. Al principio fueron movimientos cortos y lentos, haciendo que me acostumbrase a ese cálido ente.

Poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, llevándolo hasta uno más rápido y fuerte. Nuestros cuerpos sufrían una fricción a causa de aquella cercanía y no podía parar de gemir a cada una de tus suaves embestidas. Me agarré de nuevo a ti y apreté tu espalda. Pude escuchar cómo gemías cerca de mi oído y cómo, poco después, suspirabas. La excitación no podía crecer más, había llegado a la cúspide inimaginable de la misma. Alcé mi cara y la desplacé hacia un lado en mi nuevo intento de controlarme, pero fue en vano. Gemí de nuevo casi al unísono que tú y me besaste.

-_S-Saya…_- tu voz tembló en susurros y quedó grabada en fuego en mi mente. Sentí tu debilidad en ese instante: tu debilidad como hombre. Una sonrisa de dibujó en mi rostro y me llenó de placer el pensamiento de que tú mismo estabas sintiendo lo mismo que yo en ese instante.

Gemí de nuevo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Aumentaste más el ritmo y me di cuenta de que explotaríamos en cualquier instante. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que habíamos empezado con aquello: todo tendría un final.

Llevaste tus labios hasta mi oído y fuiste a decirme algo cuando un suave gemido se escapó de ellos. Mi bello se erizó y tú bajaste tu cabeza mientras suspirabas. Al alzarla me hablaste de nuevo en unos susurros temblorosos.

-_S-Saya…- _paraste de hablar y expulsaste una bocanada de aire caliente sobre mi cuello, no pudiendo controlar la excitación que sentías –_Te amo…- _fue como una dulce melodía para mis oídos.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver cómo me mirabas. Colocaste tu cara sobre la mía y nuestras narices rozaron. Volví a gemir y llevé una de mis manos a acariciar tu cara mientras ambos temblábamos. Alcé mi cara para deslizar mis labios sobre los tuyos y, al hacerlo, pude notar cómo tu lengua volvía a hacerse presente.

Eso era demasiado.

Iba a llegar al orgasmo.

Gemí con más fuerza y me abracé más a ti. Unas lágrimas bañadas de felicidad se deslizaron por mi mejilla inevitablemente. Tu cara también se mojó cuando rocé la mía contra la tuya, en un instante de intenso sofoco.

-_H-Hagi…_- susurré –_Y-yo… yo también te am…- _No pude continuar. Unos de los gemidos más fuertes salió a presión de mis labios. Iba a cruzar el límite -_¡H-Hagi…!_- te llamé tratando de avisarte de lo próximo.  
-_S-Saya…_- susurraste y, poco después, tu también gemiste.  
-_H-Hagi voy a… ¡Voy a…!- _no pude terminar, de pronto otro nuevo gemido se escapó de mí e, inevitablemente, llegué a una cúspide inimaginable.

Aquella sensación era maravillosa, pero fue aún mejor cuando noté que tú también llegabas conmigo al orgasmo. Alcé mi cara y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. De pronto, un líquido me bañó por dentro y no pude calcular lo lejos que llegó. No me preocupé por él ya que ambos éramos conscientes de que no podríamos tener descendencia mientras que siguieses siendo mi caballero.

Agarraste mi cadera con fuerza y, cuando aquella sensación se detuvo, mi cuerpo perdió totalmente la fuerza.

Me desplomé contra la cama y tu cabeza cayó junto a la mía. Jadeamos silenciosamente aunque con fuerza y noté cómo tu corazón aún estaba acelerado. Retiraste tras unos segundos de reposo tu miembro de mí y te colocaste de nuevo como antes.

Exhalaste una última bocanada de aire y, para terminar de expulsar toda esa pasión, un suspiro escapó de tus labios sobre mi cuello. Mi bello volvió a erizarse y yo hice lo mismo que tú.

Quedé totalmente relajaba tras ese acto. Mis músculos no respondían y tú no parecías mucho mejor.

-_Hagi…_- te llamé aún entre susurros –_Te amo…_

Una cálida sonrisa volvió a verse reflejada en tus labios. Los encorvaste y los dirigiste hasta los míos, besándolos con delicadeza.

Durante unos minutos, aún a la merced de la noche, apoyaste tu cabeza sobre mi pecho. Acaricié lenta y relajamente tu pelo y jugué con tus mechones. Cerraste los ojos y, pasado un breve lapso de tiempo, me llamaste.

-Saya  
-¿Sí…?

Te colocaste junto a mí y me rodeaste con tu brazo. Sonreíste y besaste mis labios.

-_Nada…_

Mis labios se curvaron ante aquella sensación de felicidad.

En aquel momento sentí como si todas mis preocupaciones se esfumasen. Estaba preparada para toda lucha, para matar a mil quirópteros y para enfrentarme a quien se me pusiese delante. Pero eso sólo era posible si tú permanecías de ese modo a mi lado.

De pronto mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, rendidos ante el sueño.  
Esbocé una nueva sonrisa al poder ver cómo tú también empezabas a caer dormido.

_Te amo, Hagi.  
__Te amo más que a nada en este mundo._

Nunca olvidaré aquella noche, aquella dulce e infrenable vehemencia que nos hizo unirnos, aquel amor imposible de olvidar, aquellos besos, caricias, aquellos susurros…

Una frase cruzó mi mente justo antes de caer dormida. Sonreí para mis adentros ante ella sensación de plenitud y me sentí irremediablemente dichosa:

_Nunca más volvería a sentirme vacía. _

"Empty´s" end

* * *

Y bueno... aquí acaba, queridos lectores.  
Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado de este último capítulo

Ahora me dedicaré a seguir rondando por fanfiction y, si en algún momento se me vuelve a ocurrir alguna otra historia, espero que la sigáis con ese entusiasmo.

Habéis sido la llamita que ha alumbrado el umbral de esta historia. Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad.  
Bueno y... sí, esta sí que es mi última nota de autor al final del capítulo xD

Que éstas últimas letras sellen este fic.

Un fuerte abrazo y que paséis un buen día

* * *


End file.
